


Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl SP

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: Sextra Terrestrials [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Egg Laying, F/F, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Lolicon, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: Season 2.5: a year later, back on Earth
Series: Sextra Terrestrials [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, MASTURBATION, EGG-LAYING

***Bzzzzzzzzz!***

In the light of the morning sun shining through the curtains, a teen girl groans as she lays on her bed, face down in the pillow as her right hand quickly moves from under the cover to the buzzing alarm clock on the small desk.

Instead of stopping the ringing though, her hand misses and instead knocks the noisy machine from the desk and to the floor, causing the girl to groan again, before her hand moves again, clearly searching for something on the desk. Though when her blind search turns up empty, she lifts her face from the pillow; her long blonde hair a mess from sleep, as she looks to the desk.

"Where's my contacts…" she questions groggily.

* * *

_Wait!_

_Let's pause here for a moment shall we?_

_My name is Lalia Kate Conner, yep, that's right, THAT Lalia, the one from way back in the first season; Friends with Sara/Sakura. It's been a little over a year since she left and since then, a few interesting things have happened. Shortly after she left, there was some suspicion about how Sara just disappeared, before she left, Sara said she was moving, but there was no record of if. Then her parents where starting to get questioned by the police. The whole thing suddenly just blew up then about her parents being the prime suspects for Sara's disappearance. Then though, like a week after Sara left, her parents suddenly disappeared. The weird thing is, their home was just fine, nothing was reported out of place and their vehicles were still in the drive-way. The news was all over it, with Sara's parents disappearance, they basically accused them of being responsible for Sara's disappearance. Everyone was told to be on the look-out for them and/or Sara, but there was nothing for months and eventually, it just disappeared from the news. Now, Sara's house is just sitting there, the cars are gone and all the stuff inside the house was taken out._

_But recently, cases similar to Sara's have been popping up on the news._

_Heh, yanno, it's kinda funny when you know something but other people don't and they go crazy for the answer. The people that knew Sara and her parents were questioned too, but it's not like they would believe it if I said, Sara was teleported to another planet and it's likely she returned to take her mom and dad with her, so I just acted like I didn't know anything._

_Anyway, enough about Sara and her life, it's my turn to be the star! So, a year has passed, I'm sixteen now and still love'in my egg laying! I lay nearly every two days! Like Sara too though, it wasn't long until I was found out to be able to lay eggs and I was pretty much treated the same as she was. Although, I don't think I can pull off the same cuteness that Sara could on top of the teachers desk pushing out my eggs, a normal sized teenager just doesn't give the impression of 'cute' doing that in my opinion. The Trances though, those are like a double-edged sword, it's awesome, but not so much when I'm busy doing something, or I don't feel like masturbating at the time. Then there's the constant oozing from my pussy, sometimes it's more of a pain than pleasure, I dunno how Sara dealt with it. But, the times when I do feel like going to town and fingering myself into heaven, I love it all! Oh yeah, I also have a boyfriend too, and he loves how I'm almost always horny and willing for his cock._

_Hmm, I should probably let you get back to the story… OK, well, as I told you, it's been a little over a year and the days of that year have been pretty normal, well, as normal a girl who can lay eggs from her pussy can be. Anyway, one day in particular was a special one, it was a Monday and it was a half-day of school, the type that I could sleep in on; It's this one day that my story tells…_

_Nice lead-in huh? Anyway, on to the story!_

* * *

***BZZZZZZZ!***

"Ugh, stupid clock…"

The blonde groans as she gives up on locating her contacts and lowers her head back down to the soft pillow and drapes her arm over the side of the bed.

After closing her eyes for a few moments, a small shifting of her bare legs under the cover told her that the covering clung to her legs by some sticky substance that had coated her entire legs, realizing this, she became aware that the bed cover also clung to her naked rear and entire back from some sticky, warm substance.

Seconds after these sensations reaches her brain, Lalia groans in annoyance. She was very well aware of why the bed cover clung to her body. She Tranced last night, pleasuring her body wildly, covering her body and the bed in her overabundance of honey, and failing to clean it from her body and change her bed sheets before going to sleep.

Lalia loved Trancing in the privacy of her own room and at night, but hated waking up in this state, with her basically glued to her bed from her dried, hardening honey. Often times her Trance would be so intense that she would only remimber parts of the event or even not at all, coming to after the event and this was one morning that Lalia barely remembers the event, only recalling parts of it.

"Good thing it's a half day today…"

She didn't need to hurry and get ready for school this morning, she didn't particularly look forward to getting up and cleaning her hours old Honey from her body, plus, it's warmth and her bed cover covering her body so completely, she found it relaxing.

Despite how relaxing she found it though, there was still the issue of the annoying, noisy alarm clock she knocked off her dresser still buzzing loudly.

"Die stupid clock…" groans Lalia, before removing her left hand from the cover and using both hands to lift the pillow over her head in a vain attempt to drown out the insistent sound from the clock.

After just a few seconds, Lalia groans under the pillow in frustration and removes her head from under the pillow, lifting herself on her hands and knees, producing a sticky, sucking sound as she forces her body free from her adhesive-like honey on the bed and pulls off the bed cover from her back with the same sticky, sucking sound, revealing her nude body covered in her hours old, dried bodily fluid.

"Ugh, I'm a mess!"

Taking only a moment to examine her body, Lalia removes herself from her bed, reaching down to the noisy clock and turning off the dreaded buzzing before placing it back to her dresser.

The following yawn and stretching was met with the tight sensation on her skin of her dried fluid cracking and some flaking off. A few more stretches of her arms, legs, belly and waist loosens up much of the dried fluid, allowing her to simply rub it from her body, though much still remained determined to stay and would only come off with a shower, but, Lalia felt a little better with less of the mess on her body.

Reaching her right hand down to her crotch and looking down though, she saw a familiar sight, her blonde pubic bush of hair matted to her body and caked with her Honey, placing her hand between her legs to her labia reveals a smoothness, and Lalia sighs in annoyance, her Honey had accumulated so much that it had created a seal over her labia, blocking the entrance to her pussy.

This was also familiar to Lalia and she chose not to try to free the blockage, knowing doing so would just release the flood of backed up honey inside her pussy and create more of a mess she would need to clean.

With a long sigh, followed by a lengthy yawn and one more round of stretching, Lalia steps from the small mess at her feet towards her door.

"The quicker I get cleaned the quicker I'll feel better…" comments the blonde to herself.

Not bothering to cover her nude body, Lalia opens her door a little and peeks her head out into the hallway, seeing that it was empty.

"Mom!? Dad!?" she calls out.

A few seconds after, she hears the voice of her dad, coming from downstairs…

 _"Your mom went to the store for a moment."_ Her dad answers. _"She'll be back in a few minutes."_

"Oh, Ok!" calls back Lalia. "I'm going to take a shower." She adds, before, now knowing she was in the clear, walks out of her room and down the hall towards the bathroom completely nude.

 _"Ok… do you want anything for breakfast?"_ her dad asks.

"Hmm…" thinks Lalia as she walks down the hall, though when she reaches the bathroom door and opens it, she answers. "Yeah. I want some French Toast and Overlite eggs with syrup and some sausages."

_"Ok, they'll be ready when you get out of the shower."_

"Thanks daddyyy!" replies Lalia with a cheerful sing-songly tone before entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Now in the bathroom, Lalia's first stop is the mirror above the sink, taking a quick look at her hair and finding that besides the mess of sleep, it avoided much of her honey, none of it was stiff or clumped together. The only part of her face that has Honey on it was around her mouth, she remembered licking her juices from her hands last night.

With those things taken care of, Lalia walks to the tub and turns on the shower, warming the water to her liking and promptly stepping into the tube and sighs as she feels the hot water raining down on her and already feeling her dried Honey loosening up and some falling from her body with no action from her.

After rotating a few times to make sure her whole body was covered in water, She lifts her hands up to her arms and rubs them, effectively removing her honey from her arms in just a matter of seconds from the water, then using her hands to rub her Honey from the rest of her body, her stomach, shoulder, parts of her back she could reach, and her legs.

Finally the last place to rid of her Honey was her crotch; Despite her having a healthy bush of blonde pubic hair, running her fingers through the hair just a few times remove all but the smallest traces of her Honey from the hair. Lastly, was the 'seal' over her labia; Palming her hand over the softened wall, Lalia lightly squeezes, breaking the seal and dropping it to the tub floor. Immediately, Lalia feels her backed up Honey, flowing free from her pussy like a broken damn, causing her to sigh again from the relief of the mild pressure in her vaginal canal and womb.

Although, just moments into this release, something odd occurs, Lalia feels something oddly shaped traveling down her pussy and feels it leave and drop to the floor.

"Huh? That didn't feel like an egg…" wonders Lalia as she looks down between her legs and gasps at the familiar sight of two small, circular containers. "What the!? How did my contacts end up in my pussy!?" she gasps, quickly reaching down to the dual containers. "One of my Dildo's would've been better…" comments Lalia to no one, before sighing, "Whatever, at least I found them." She adds, as she places her contacts on shower tray in front of her. "Well, time to wash up!"

Using a bath sponge, Lalia lathers up her body as she scrubs her skin, taking her time with every part of her body to make sure she cleans herself, spending a few minutes on each arm, her chest, belly, then legs, before lastly focusing on her labia, being carefully not to scrub the delicate lips as roughly as the rest of her body, ignoring the wave of pleasure from the washing of her labia before moving the sponge further between her legs and scrubbing the area between her labia and anus, before moving her hand away and behind her to her rear and finishing as she scrubs her anus clean.

Moving in the path of the water to rinse the soap from her body, Lalia squeezes out the soap from the sponge and places it on the ledge in front of her as she slide her hands along her arms, smiling from the smoothness of her clean skin. Moving her hands from her arms and gliding her hands over her breasts, Lalia's right hand reaches her labia again and this time, she lets her hand linger, cupping the soft flesh as she steps back a few times until she feels her back on the wall, before prodding her left hands fingers into her abdomen, soon feeling a firmness inside.

"Looks Like I got an egg today…" comment Lalia to herself with a smile, before curling her right middle and ring finger and slipping them into her wet hole with a quite moan from her.

Although, before she could get too far into it, Lalia quickly pulls her fingers out of herself.

 _'Wait, I should finish and wash my hair, then I can do that…'_ she thinks, before moving her back from the wall and reaching to the shampoo bottle in front of her.

"Ohhhh…"

With her shower now 'complete', Lalia was free to indulge the sudden raising urge from her pussy from her earlier tease; her back once again against the wall as her left hand spreads her lower lips as she quickly thrusts her right middle and ring fingers into her oozing hole.

Feeling the tell-tell tingling from her urethra, which also travels throughout her body, Lalia moans out a little louder as she increases the pace of her fingers thrusting into her vagina.

Just moments later, Lalia quickly lifts her head back against the wall with her eyes tightly closed and her lips pressed firmly together as she feels her body tightening up from the impending orgasm as she fingers herself rapidly. Seconds after her body tensing up, a muffled moan comes from Lalia as she climaxes, quickly removing her fingers from herself as a forceful stream of her cum ejects from her urethra in a thin stream to the floor as her orgasming pussy also oozes out her Honey at a quickened pace, though, with her first squirt of cum from her urethra quickly follows a second as Lalia thrust her hips forward, the stream stops and a brief pause before the third and final, powerful ejaculation comes from her urethra, which was easily the longest one at a three seconds.

With the end of the last ejaculation, Lalia opens her mouth in a breathless gasp as she slides down to sit on the tubs floor, causing her to feel a face-full of water hitting her as she trembles from the ebbs of pleasure from the fading orgasm.

Although with the passing of the orgasm, the rain of water hitting her face quickly becomes an annoyance, causing her to lift her right hand up to shield her face while she gets back to her feet, and reach forward with her left hand to turn off the water.

"Hmm, one more…" comments Lalia to herself with a smile as she carefully lowers herself on her knees before lowering her rear to sit on her feet.

Placing her right hand down to her still aroused labia, Lalia, starts with a gentle rubbing of the slippery flesh, releasing a coo from her as she could feel her Honey oozing out between her fingers.

After a few minutes of stroking her lips, Lalia raises her left hand up to her left breast, pinching her erect nipple between her fingers, releasing a brief gasp from her as the pleasure from it travels through her body, making her skin tingle pleasantly.

Continuing to only rub herself and not thrust her fingers in, coupled with Lalia's teasing of her nipple, It wasn't long before she was trembling from the nearing of a second orgasm; Her pussy continually oozing her honey through her fingers, Honey also starts coming from her nipples, increasing the pleasure from then as they became slippery to the touch.

Moments after, Lalia's second orgasm of the morning claims her, causing to gasps out briefly before clamping her lips closed as she stops her right hand over her spasming pussy, feeling an abundant amount of her honey oozing out her and feeling her cum squirting forcefully against her palm. With the end of the first squirting, Lalia pressing her climaxing pussy against her hand and the second and last forceful squirting leaves her before a sigh leaves her and she falls back.

Lalia quickly gasps though as she catches herself from hitting her head on the wall and moves her left hand from her oozing nipple behind her to keep herself upright as the fading waves of orgasm flow through her body.

"Whoa! Don't wanna crack my head open in the tub…" comments Lalia as she sit up. "That would be embarrassing to be found knocked out bleeding and naked in the tub."

Feeling the fading waves of orgasm leaving her, Lalia lifts her right hand from her messy labia and to her face before licking her palm of her sweet cream.

"Mmm, heh, maybe I should bottle this stuff."

Giggling at that thought, Lalia begins to lifts herself to her feet, but gasps a little from a feeling of the eggs inside her womb shifting and feeling one nestle itself over the opening of her cervix.

"Ohh, looks like it's time for me to lay my eggs…" comments Lalia to herself as she stops her upward motion to squat down and spread her legs, then, waits.

About twenty seconds pass before Lalia groans slightly as she feels her womb contract and pushing against her egg, guiding it through her cervix, taking just seconds to pass from her womb to her vaginal canal, which begins the usual undulation of the walls, pushing her egg towards freedom, causing her to moan out pleasurably as the action fills her body with pleasure.

Looking down to her pussy, Lalia continues to moan as she feels her egg nearing the exit and soon, sees her lips spread as her eggs passes the threshold of her vagina until the jeweled object protrudes from her pussy for just a moment before Lalia gasps out pleasurably as she give the last push to liberate the egg from her oozing pussy and falling down to the floor of the tub.

Although, with coo of delight, Lalia feels a second egg being pushed through her cervix. Shifting her position to her hands and knees, Lalia moans out as she feels the egg enter her pussy and the following continuous wave-like undulation of her slippery, warm walls, guiding her egg down her tunnel.

With the pleasure flooding her body, Lalia couldn't resist touching her clit, stroking the stiff button as her egg draws closer and closer to freedom, making her pussy release more and more honey.

Moaning out loudly, Lalia soon orgasms for a third time, causing the egg to shoot from her spasming pussy with a small pop as a thin, brief squirting of her cum leaves her urethra, before she feels her body relax, before quickly tensing up again as a second stream of cum leaves her.

With the end of her second squirting, Lalia collapses onto her belly with a smile on her face as she feels the pleasurable tingling around her quivering pussy still oozing out her Honey.

 _"Lalia!?"_ comes the voice of her dad. _"Your breakfast is ready!"_

Taking a breath, Lalia answers back, "Ok! I'm coming!"

**\- 11:50 A.M. -**

**\- School -**

Wearing a black sweater and blue jeans with her backpack over her left shoulder and small framed glassed, Lalia walks into her homeroom class, which was already filled with students, all conversing with each other while she walks to her seat near the windows.

Placing her backpack on the floor to her left, she opens it and removes a small book and opening it to the bookmark that was set in it, before reading it for the few minutes she still had to wait for the bell.

**\- Noon -**

***Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg***

With the sounding of the bell and the teacher walking into the classroom, a young looking dark-skinned man with a shaved head, wearing a blue shirt and jeans, the students chatter began to die down and Lalia places the bookmarker back into the fold of the book.

After placing the briefcase he carried, onto the desk in the front of the classroom, he walks around the desk and behind it as he greets, "How are you guys doing today?" To with much of the class answers back with "Good." Or "Great."

"Good, good." Replies the teacher, looking out to the class with a smile. "I have a surprise you guys today." He states, "We're going to be having a new student visiting for a few days, and I'd like you to be nice to her while she's here…"

The young man then extends his left hand to the still open door and gestures with his hand for someone to enter.

A young, teen girl of average height, walks into the room, who has long black hair that reaches the small of her back, white skin, blue eyes and a smile, wearing a long-sleeve pink shirt revealing noticeable, though small, breasts and a matching pleated skirt.

The teen walks in front of the teachers desk, faces the class and does a short bow.

"Hi!" she greets happily. "My name is Sakura Bragou and it's nice to meet you all!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI, STRAIGHT SEX, MILD VIOLENCE

"Hi!" she greets happily. "My name is Sakura Bragou and it's nice to meet you all!"

* * *

_Seriously!? What, two WHOLE seasons weren't enough for you, you gotta intrude on my time in the spotlight!_

_Heh, just kidding! Without Sara, this day would've just been the norm._

* * *

A few students greet the new girl, before the teacher tells her to take a seat, although, Lalia, looking at the girl, gets a wondering expression on her face…

_'She looks familiar for some reason…'_

As the girl walks through the row to an empty seat, Lalia sees Sakura look directly at her, meeting her eyes with a smirk, which Lalia found odd from the puzzling expression the new girl gives her.

Keeping her gaze to the girl, Lalia watches as she sits down at a desk that was directly across from her with just one row of desks between them; When Sakura looks back to her though, Lalia quickly looks away and back to the front of the class.

**\- Thirty-seven minutes later -**

"Ahh!"

With her pants down around her right foot, her back against a wall of lockers, Lalia moans out as the taller, darker skinned teen boy thrusts into her, who had grasped her left leg and lifting it, her knee nearly chest high. Lalia had wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, pulling him close against her as she feels him draw back, pulling his penis from her slippery, oozing hole before gasping out again with his return.

"Ohh… fu*k me!" states Lalia happily, before feeling the boy's lips against hers, quickly causing her to return the kiss for a few thrusts of his penis into her, before he removes his lips from hers with a smile, though Lalia adds, "I love your big black cock in my pussy."

"You dirty girl…" comments the boy with a smirk, before ramming his penis into her pussy hard, drawing a loud, brief gasp from her and remains buried in her. "What have I told you about talking like that?"

"Hehe, it makes me sound like a slut…" comments Lalia. "But I don't mind, I'm _'your'_ slut."

"Da*n right you are." Confirms the boy with a smile, before repeating the forceful thrust. "You're my little alien slut." He adds, with another thrust, which causing Lalia to gasp again and begin to tense up and squeeze his penis. "Heh, and I'm gonna make that alien pussy come!"

With a few more thrusts, Lalia gasps out loudly, but it was quickly muffled as the boy places his lips back to hers as he continues to thrust into her orgasming pussy spasming around his penis and drenched in her cum squirting from her urethra as her body trembles from the pleasure flooding through out her body.

After the moment passes and Lalia's body goes partly limp from the fading pleasure, the teen boy pulls his lips from hers, both quickly smiling as Lalia breaths rapidly.

Although, with the sound of a third person's brief gasp, the two look over to see Sakura, eyes wide and a blush on her face.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! I heard a sound and… uh… s-sorry!" quickly replies the girl before promptly leaving.

"Who was that?" asks the boy.

"Some weird new girl that's in my first hour." Replies Lalia, before looking to the boy and smiling. "Anyway, now that I came, it's your turn."

**\- After school, Lalia's home -**

**\- 3:36 P.M. -**

Lalia, sitting on her bed, legs crossed under her, still wearing her shirt and jeans; currently watching her TV, a program about the wonders of Space.

Upon the start of the commercials, Lalia hears the ring of the doorbell, but she doesn't move, figuring her mom or dad, who were downstairs, would answer the door first anyway.

Seconds later, after hearing the faint sound of her moms voice greeting the visitor, she hears her mom call up to her…

_"Lalia, you have a visitor!"_

"Ok! Coming!" answers back Lalia, getting off her bed and leaving her room.

Making her way down the stairs, Lalia sees her mom at the open door and the new girl from school, Sakura, standing on the other side of the door, smiling.

"Hey…" greets Lalia, with a puzzled look on her face at seeing the girl.

She told me you two just met today…" states Lalia's mom. "And she wanted to come over to visit."

"Oh, well, ok…" replies Lalia, walking in front of Sakura.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to her?" comments her mom, with a smile.

"Didn't she already tell you her name?" replies Lalia.

The teen quickly feels her mom swat her on her right shoulder.

"Lalia! Where's your manners!? It doesn't matter if she's told me her name or not, you don't know if she has or hasn't anyway."

"Ok, fine…" comments Lalia, placing her left hand on her right shoulder. "Mom, this is Sakura, Sakura, this is my mom."

Sakura looks to Sakura's mom and states, "Nice to meet you, Mrs., um, I forgot your last name."

"It's Conner, sweetie." Replies Lalia's mom.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Mrs. Conner." Replies Sakura with a smile.

"Same here." Replies Mrs. Conner smiling back. "Well, would you like a snack or something to drink while you and Lalia have fun?"

"Sure." Replies Sakura, "Do you have any pop?"

"Sure do." Replies Mrs. Conner before walking away from the two girl's.

Sakura then walks into the house, closing the door behind her, though Lalia looks to Sakura with a suspicious eye, causing Sakura to look puzzled at the look, before Lalia turns and walks from the girl.

"Let's go to my room." Comments Lalia.

Despite the seemingly cold shoulder, Sakura smiles and replies simply, "Ok." Before following behind.

After entering her room, Lalia turns around to face Sakura and states, "Close the door." Which she does, then Lalia adds. "Ok, so what's the deal with you?"

"What are you talking about?" asks Sakura.

"Don't play dumb." Comments Lalia, crossing her arms over her chest. "When you came into class, you looked directly at me and smiled, like you knew something, there's no second hour Gym class and you walk in on me and my boyfriend fu*king, I don't talk to you for the rest of the day and after school you suddenly come to my house. So don't play fu*king games, what the heck do you want with me?"

Lalia sees Sakura places her hands on her hips and sigh, dropping her shoulders as she does, before looking back up to Lalia with a smile.

"You're still easily paranoid."

"What are you talking about?" asks Lalia.

"Hmm, I guess that locker room thing was a bit questionable…" comments Sakura, before walking towards Lalia until she was about two feet from her. "Lalia, I don't look at least a little familiar to you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't I remind you of someone?" asks Sakura, with a smile.

"Well, not really, it's a little strange though, you do seem to look familiar somehow…" replies Lalia, before lowering her hands. "But don't try to change the subject! What do you want with me!?" she adds.

"Your eyes…" states Sakura.

"What about'em?" questions Lalia.

Before Lalia could react, Sakura suddenly steps forward and places her lips to Lalia's and places her hands behind her head to prevent her from pulling back, although, upon Lalia's shock from the sudden action fading, she feels a strange sensation going through her body, as well as her panties suddenly filling with her honey, her nipples stiffening and her body getting hot.

 _'What the hell!?'_ thinks Lalia, as she feels herself becoming horny, her pussy ached to be filled.

Although, Lalia still manages to maintain enough control of her limbs to quickly lift her right knee, catching Sakura right between the legs, causing her to end the kiss with a gasp and drop to the floor with her hands between her legs, before Lalia quickly falls to her knees before sitting back on her legs, breathing quickly for a moment before shaking her head to get rid of the clouded feeling in her head before the horniness began to fade.

Looking to Sakura who was still clutching herself, Lalia quickly bring her right hand back and slaps the girl, causing her to fall to her side.

"What the hell!?" gasps Lalia angrily. "You don't just kiss someone who's questioning you! And what were you trying to do to me!?"

"O-Ok, I'm sorry!" replies Sakura, as she lifts herself up on her right hand, her left cheek red from the strike.

"What are you here for!?" demands Lalia.

Outside Lalia's room, Mrs. Conner walks down the hallway, carrying two glasses of Sprite, although, when she nears her daughters door…

_"What are you here for!?"_

"What in the world?" comments the woman to herself from hearing Lalia angered tone with her friend.

Before she could question through the door though, she hears Sakura answer.

_"Lalia, it's me, Sara."_

The woman nearly drops the two glasses she held at the comment, _'WHAT!?'_ she thinks, quickly placing an ear to the door…

 _"What are you talking about? I thought your name was Sakura."_ Answers Lalia.

 _"It is, Lalia…"_ states Sakura. " _It's been a year, but it is me, Sara Forbes, remimber?"_

At the revel of the last name, the womans eyes went even wider.

 _"I know I look different Lalia, but I can't look THAT different."_ Comes Sakura's voice again. _"After all, I'm probably wanted around here, I couldn't just come back looking like I did a year ago."_

At this revelation, Mrs. Conner quickly turn and rushes down the hallway, and into her own room, placing the two cups down on her dresser before picking up the cell phone also on the dresser and dialing a number and placing the phone to her ear.

…

…

"Hello?" comes a mans voice, "San Diego police department."

"Yes, I know this is going to sound unbelievable…" answers Mrs. Conner, "but you know that missing Forbe's family case about a year ago?"

"Yes, do you have information concerning that case?" asks the man.

"Yes! Sara, the teenager! She's come back, she's in my house!"

"Are you sure?" asks the man, though it was clear in his voice that, that piece of info had caught his attention.

"Yes! I was bringing my daughter and the girl that I found out was Sara, some pop and I over heard them talking."

"Ok, miss, tell me your name, where your home is, and make sure you keep Sara there."

* * *

"I know I look different Lalia, but I can't look THAT different." States Sakura, now sitting on her legs, though one hand still between her legs. "After all, I'm probably wanted around here, I couldn't just come back looking like I did a year ago."

Lalia eyes Sakura questioningly for a moment, before leaning forward with her hands and grasping Sakura's long black hair and moving it behind her head to make it look like she had shorter hair and after a moment of this, Lalia's eyes widen and she quickly releases Sakura's hair and leans back.

"Sara!?" gasps Lalia. "But, your hair is black now and long, and your not short anymore! And you have BREASTS!"

"I know!" replies Sakura smiling. "I had a growth spurt, puberty has finally reached me!"

"Heh, you do look pretty different." Comments Lalia with a smile.

"You really think so?" I didn't think it would be enough."

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar, but I never thought Sara."

"Oh! Gasps Sakura as she quickly lifts herself up on her knees, "I want to show you something!" she adds, moving her hand from her crotch and to the waistband of her skirt and pulling them down with her panties, revealing a small blonde tuff of hair on her pubic mound. "I got pubes!"

"Heh, you're excited to have pubic hair?" asks Lalia, grinning.

"Weren't you when you got your first hairs?" asks Sakura.

"Heh, yeah, I was." Replies Lalia. "You haven't changed much… so, since you're here, I'm guessing it's my turn to go, huh?".

"Yeah, but we can get to that later. I wanna show you something else…" states Sakura, keeping her skirt down and using her right hand to tap her abdomen.

"By the way Sara, I'm sorry for kneeing you." Comments Lalia.

"That's ok, you didn't know who I was at the time." Replies Sakura.

Lalia then sees something coming from Sakura's labia and gasps at the sight of a tiny, blonde, nude feminine figure, with WINGS, soon emerging and flying up between them.

"Whoa! A fairy!? You have a pet FAIRY!?" gasps Lalia.

"She's not a pet." States Sakura, "Her name's Nina, and she's a Fiser, Fairy-type and she's one of my best friends."

"That's so cool!" replies Lalia, leaning forward, nearing her head to Nina to get a closer look at her. "She's really cute." At the comment, Lalia sees the fairy smile and giggle, but couldn't hear it.

"Nina says thanks." States Sakura.

"Can she talk?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, but we can't hear it with our ears, so she talks to me in my head."

"Cool, like telepathy?"

"Yep."

As Lalia admire Nina, Sakura soon states, "Hold out your hand in front of her."

Lalia does so with her right hand and quickly smiles with Nina lands on her hand, allowing her to see the delicate, twin pair of wings coming from her back.

"Hehe, nice to meet you Nina, I'm Lalia, I'm one of Sara's friends."

Lalia's answer with a waving of Nina's right hand.

"Hey, you wanna see something _'really'_ cool?" asks Sakura, grinning.

"Cooler than a real live fairy?"

"Maybe."

"Ok."

Lalia sees Sakura lift her hands in front of her and after a second, both of her arms burst into fire.

"Sh*t!" gasps Lalia, quickly backing away from Sakura, causing Nina to fly from her hand.

Lalia stops after a few seconds though when she sees the smile on Sakura's face and no apparent pain.

"I can control freaking fire!" declares Sakura.

"H-how!?" gasps Lalia.

"It's called Shakra, there a bunch of different forms it can take, like lightning, water, ice, earth, light, force."

"Force?" questions Lalia, as Sakura put out the fire around her arms. "Like, 'Use the force Luke', 'force'?"

"Yep, just like it, even you can use Shakra, I'll teach it to you if you want."

"Sure, I'd love to learn how to do that, but what purpose does it have?" replies Lalia.

"well, there's these things called Shakra competitions on Merkolova, where different leveled Shakra users can compete."

"Seriously? Like a sport? Do you do it?"

"Yep, I do it too, and I'm really good at it. The max level is five, and I'm a four."

"Wow."

"So, how's your life been?" asks Sakura, pulling up her panties and skirt before sitting back down on her legs, while Lalia returns to her original position in front of Sakura, and Nina lands on Lalia's right leg.

"It's been fine, I've basically become the new you, but there are other girl's popping up being able to lay eggs."

"So anything new?" asks Sakura, with a grin, "Like, a certain boy you were with?" she adds, seeing Lalia starting to blush. "Who was he?"

"That 'boy', is my boyfriend." Comments Lalia with a smile.

"So, you like the dark ones huh?" replies Sakura.

"Hey, black or white, a dicks a dick." Answers Lalia with a smirk, "I don't discriminate."

"Me neither." States Sakura. "As long as the guy is healthy, I don't care what color he is."

"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't like boys."

"I changed my mind." Replies Sakura simply.

"Heh, wow, I have a hard time imagining you getting fu*ked by a guy."

"Heh, so, what about the rest of the world, anything interesting happen in the past year?" asks Sakura.

"Well…" replies Lalia, placing a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh! Yeah, Barack Obama is the president now."

"Barack?" questions Sakura, before gasping, "Oh! That black guy?"

"Yeah, the united states first black president, everyone was so excited about it."

"I bet they were!" states Sakura with a smile. "First they were slaves and now president, that's awesome, talk about a comeback!"

As Lalia agrees, she sees Sakura look to Nina on her leg and shake her head.

"I'll tell you later." Comments Sakura.

"Did Nina ask you something?"

"It was about that slaves comment."

"Oh, so I guess there's nothing like prejudice where you live now huh?"

"Well, kinda." Replies Sakura, with a little smile. "Not only are there Hybrids, like you and me, but there's pure bloods too, so, sometimes, it's rare, but sometimes two people will have a conflict because ones a hybrid and the others a pure blood."

"Oh, well have you experienced that?" asks Lalia.

"Technically, yeah, but nothing serious, nothing to cause me to worry."

"Well that's good to hear."

"There's still school there by the way."

"Seriously? Man that sucks!" comments Lalia with small frown.

"Yeah, not all about sex there." Replies Sakura with a smile.

Lalia then thinks for a moment, "My mom should've been here with your pop by now." She states, getting to her feet, causing Nina to lift herself into the air. "I'll go check on her." She adds as she walks pass Sakura.

Sakura though, gets to her feet as well and quickly states, "Wait, I got another question before you go."

"What is it?" asks Lalia, turning back to face her friend.

"I didn't see Jessica at school today, how's she doing?"

At the question, Lalia looks a little surprised and lowers her head, looking away from Sakura.

"Jessica's… gone." She replies, simply.

"Gone? You mean she moved?" asks Sakura.

"No…" answers Lalia, before taking a deep breath. "Sara, you should sit down."

"Huh? Why?" questions Sakura, beginning to look concerned. "Did something happen to Jessica?"

Lalia then heads to her bed and sits on it, looking down to her lap. Sakura, not hearing a reply from Lalia, walks to the bed and sits next to Lalia, who then speaks…

"Jessica, she's… gone." Replies Lalia.

"You said that already." states Sakura. "Did Jessica move or something?"

Lalia soon closes her eyes before tears brim them as she begins to cry silently; Sakura, seeing the tears, began to get very concerned.

"H-hey, what are you crying for!? What happened, where's Jessica!?"

"I-I don't know how…" states Lalia, lifting her hands to her face to try to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Jessica's… she, she died."

"What!?" gasps Sakura, tears quickly brimming her eyes. "H-how!? Why!?"

"W-We were walking down the street with a couple of our friends." Begins Lalia, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. "We were walking across a street, on the crosswalk, we where all just talking like normal. We didn't even notice when she stopped, but when we reached the other side of the street, I looked back and saw that Jessica was on her knees in the middle of the street with her hand between her legs, she looked like she was in pain though."

When Lalia reveals this Sakura appears to think, before Lalia tearfully continues.

"Jessica seemed to be coming down with something way before, she'd sometimes groan in pain for some reason and grab her crotch. When ever we'd ask her about it, she'd say it was nothing. About a month after you left, Jessica seemed like she was getting weak and she looked a little pale. We all knew something had to be wrong, but Jessica always said it was nothing."

"It couldn't be…" comments Sakura lowly, as more tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Huh?" questions Lalia. "Do you want me to stop?"

"It's nothing." Replies Sakura, looking down to her lap, where soon, Nina flies in her view, looking worried.

"Well, Jessica had dropped to her knees in the street. I asked her what was wrong, and like usual, she said nothing and got back to her feet and started walking, but after just a few steps, she collapsed, back to the ground, screaming in pain from something. Then… t-then…" explains Lalia before covering her face with her hands and crying more.

"What happened?" asks Sakura, looking over to Lalia and placing her left hand to Lalia's right shoulder.

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do, please, tell me, what happened?"

"T-There, was a bus…" adds Lalia.

Sakura's teary eyes widens at the addition. "Jessica was… but, if you guys were crossing the street, the bus had to stop at the light right?"

Lalia shakes her head 'no' slowly, "It was going way too fast, w-we heard the bus' horn and knew it was going to run the light, and Jessica was d-directly in it's way. Jessica saw the bus and tried to crawl to us, but she wasn't going fast enough… and she was still in pain from something. When I saw that she wouldn't make it on her own I ran out to her and tried to pull her out of the way. I got her up on her feet and started to carry her, just before we could reach the others, she screamed and collapsed, taking me down with her. We heard the bus' horn again and she told me to go without her, but I didn't want to, I told her not to give up. The bus was getting closer and I tried dragging her back to the others, but each time I pulled her arm, she screamed and I screamed to the other to help, but they were too scared. W-We only had about a few seconds left and I decided, it's better for Jessica to be in pain than dead so I pulled on her as hard as I could. She even managed to get to her feet and I thought we had did it. I was going to pull her one last time as hard as I could, I could see the smile on her face, but, I was too slow, I saw the bus hit her at full speed…" explains Lalia, quickly crying into her hands, before falling back on the bed and rolling over to her right side. "There was so much blood, and the cracking…" She adds, before crying in full.

"She…" states Sakura, tears streaming down her cheeks and her bottle lip quivering, "Jessica was hit by a bus… It's all my fault."

"W-What?" cries Lalia, pushing herself back up vainly wiping at her eyes. "I'm the one you should blame, if only I had pulled a second sooner."

"No, before I left…" states Sakura. "I put one of my eggs inside Jessica. Her body must've been rejecting it or something, if I never would've put my egg in Jessica, she's still be alive… I killed her!" declares Sakura, quickly getting to her feet and heading to the door.

Though Lalia quickly stands as well and reaches out to grasp Sakura's left hand.

"Don't say that, you didn't kill her!"

"Yes I did!" exclaims Sakura. "If it wasn't for me, Jessica would be alive right now!"

"You weren't even there." Replies Lalia, "You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Sakura quickly snatches her hand free from Lalia and turns around, tears streaming down her face. "I could've controlled whether I put something that didn't belong inside the girl that loved me! I'm the cause for Jessica's death, no one else!"

"No your not!" states Lalia, "The driver of that bus is, and he's in prison."

"That won't bring back Jessica!" replies Sakura, before falling to her knees, and sitting back on her legs, placing her face in her hands…

"It's all my fault…"

Lalia quickly lowers herself to her knees and wraps her hands around Sakura in a hug.

"Sara, it's ok, you didn't know something like this could happen."

"I should've known… I should've known…" repeats Sakura, crying in Lalia's hold.

Nina, who hovers next to the two girl's, looks saddened at the turn of events, and moves to Sakura's left shoulder and despite her small size, hugs Sakura's shoulder, trying to provide Sakura comfort.

After a few moments though, Sakura pulls back and looks to Nina and smiles.

"Nina!"

The fairy, looking up to Sakura, seemed to already know what she was going to ask and sadly shakes her head no.

"But why!?" gasps Nina. "You said it could be anything!"

After a few seconds, Sakura frowns, "Then you're useless!" she states to Nina, causing the fairy to look hurt as Sakura get to her feet.

"Sara!" gasps Lalia.

Sakura though quickly turns, opens the door and walks out, leaving behind Nina and Lalia.

Lalia looks to the small fairy, who looks to be on the verge of crying and extends her right hand out to her, allowing Nina to land on her hand and drop to her knees.

"It's ok Nina, Sara's just upset, I'm sure she didn't mean that."

After a few moments of comforting Nina, Lalia hears Sakura voice from downstairs…

_"Hey, let me go! My name is Sakura, not Sara!"_

Hearing a mans voice that wasn't her dad, Lalia gasps and hurries to her feet and rushes out of her room with Nina still in her palm, though she covers her with her other hand. Rushing down the stairs, Lalia's shocked to see two policemen, one, trying to restrain a struggling Sakura as Mrs. Conner looks on.

"Mom! What's going on!?"

The woman looks up to Lalia and answers, "Sorry Lalia, but Sara's been missing for over a year."

"What!? That's Sakura, not Sara, can't you tell by looking at her!?"

"Lalia, I know she's your friend, but I had to turn her in."

"How could you!?" exclaims Lalia, before hurrying down the stairs, though her mom quickly holds her back.

"Let go of me! You have the wrong person!" exclaims Sakura, struggling as the policemen holds her arms, trying to place a set of handcuffs on her wrists.

"If you're the wrong person, then you have nothing to worry about." Replies the cop trying to restrain her.

After a few more moments of struggling though, Sakura kicks her right foot up between the mans legs, quickly dropping him to his knees, though he manages to keep a hold on her wrists, it wasn't for long though as Sakura lifts her right foot high and kicks the side of the cops head, dropping him to the floor, finally freeing herself from his hands as she stands over the dazed man for a moment, before hearing Lalia gasp out, "Watch out!"

Lalia quickly sees the second cop, suddenly walk behind Sakura and tazer Sakura in the neck, causing her body to immediately stiffen for the few moments the second cop keeps the current going, before stopping it, causing Sakura to collapse on top of the cop under her, unconscious.

The second cop reaches down and picks up Sakura's limp body as his partner sits up, placing a hand to the side of his head that Sakura kicked.

The cop holding Sakura, looks to Mrs. Conner, "Thank you for notifying us about this girl."

"No problem." Replies the woman. "I'm glad to help."

Lalia quickly shoves herself from her moms hold and makes her way back up the stairs.

Outside the home, the two cops now walk towards the car, the one carrying Sakura, chuckles as he looks to his partner…

"Geez, a teenage girl laid you out in two hits."

"Fu*k you." Comments the other cop, rubbing the side of his head.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, VIOLENCE, MILD SPANKING, YURI

"I can't believe my mom would turn Sara in like that!"

Lalia was quite angered at the sudden turn of events as she walks into her room, using her left foot to close the door behind her. Her anger though quickly fades as a concerned look appears on her face.

"I hope Sara's going to be ok…"

Looking down at her cupped hands, Lalia moves her left hand away, uncovering Nina, who looks up at her.

"I'm sorry Nina, Sara got taken away."

The small girl looks down in thought for a moment, before flying from Lalia's hand and towards the window, at which she turns to Lalia and points to it. Lalia, curious, walks to Nina.

"What is it?" asks Lalia.

Nina points both of her hands to the window.

"I don't understand." Replies Lalia with a small nervous smile. "Is there something about my window?"

Lalia then sees Nina place a hand to her head in apparent frustration.

"I'm sorry." States Lalia. "You can't talk to me so this is a little hard."

Placing a hand to her chin, Nina thinks for a moment before gasping silently with a smile; looking back to Lalia, Nina points to herself…

"OK, you…" comments Lalia, also pointing to her.

Nina then points a finger to the window.

"You and the window…"

Nina then slowly flies towards the window and against it, pushing on it. Combining the first two clues with Nina's action, Lalia gasps in realization.

"Duh! I'm such an idiot!" comments Lalia slapping her right palm against her forehead. "You want to go outside!" she adds, quickly walking to her window and pulling it open.

Nina quickly flies in front of Lalia's face and mouthed the words 'Thank-you', before flying out the window.

"Heh, you're welcome…" comments Lalia, smiling. "I hope you can help Sara."

Moments after Nina's departure, Lalia hears a light knocking at her door and frowns.

"I don't want to talk to you." She states.

Although, the unlocked door opens and Mrs. Conner still walks in, looking a little worried.

"Lalia, I'm sorry, but I had to turn her in."

"No you didn't!" quickly states Lalia, turning around to face her mother. "She wasn't hurting anyone!"

"Probably not, but she was still missing for a year, and her parents are still missing too." Replies Mrs. Conner.

"They weren't missing." States Lalia flatly.

"And how do you know that, do you know where they are?" Asks Mrs. Conner, not expecting much.

Although, Lalia opens her mouth to reply, but stops herself and looks away; the unsure look on Lalia's face didn't go unnoticed by her mom, who quickly became curious.

"Lalia? Do you know something you aren't telling me?"

Lalia looks up to her mom again and sighs after a moment…

"You wouldn't believe me anyway…" she comments, before walking to and pass her mom.

Although, she quickly feels her right arm grasped by her mom, firmly.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." She states sternly, before pulling Lalia back in front of her. "Now if you know something about why Sara and her parents disappeared, you better tell me right now."

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me if I did tell you." Comments Lalia.

With that remark, Lalia's mom pulls her by the arm to her bed and makes her sit.

"Try me." States the woman, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lalia though, remains silent, lowering her gaze to her lap.

"You know, you're not too old for the belt yanno…" warn Mrs. Conner.

At this, Lalia looks up with surprise.

"W-What? You wouldn't…"

"If you don't start talking, I will."

"You haven't spanked me since… um…" replies Lalia, before she starts to think. "Since… A-A long time ago."

"Do you want me start again?" asks Mrs. Conner.

"You won't believe me though, I know you won't, you'd think I'm making it up."

The woman then sighs and sits on the bed next to Lalia, to her left.

"Like I said Lalia…" states Mrs. Conner, before quickly reaching her right hand behind Lalia and pushing her down over her lap, placing her left hand on the back of her head and just as quickly pulling down Lalia's pants and panties to reveal her naked rear and part of her wet labia. "Try me."

"Ah! M-mom, you can't be serious!" exclaims Lalia in shock as she struggles to lift herself up.

"I'll give you one more chance Lalia…" states her mom, lifting her right hand. "

"You don't even have a belt." comments Lalia.

Lalia soon after that, feels a sudden sting to her exposed cheeks

"AHHHH!"

**\- 4:09 P.M. -**

**\- Police Station -**

"Ugh…" groans Sakura, lifting her head from a table her head was laying on as she sat in a fold-out steel chair.

There was an aching in the back of her neck as she sits up, placing her left hand to her neck. As she tries to rub the ache away, she opens her eyes to see that she's in a small, bland, though well illuminated room, with just a table and two chairs on ether side, one of which she was sitting in and a door in front of her.

"Where am I?"

Sakura quickly tries recalling the last thing she remembers…

"I was in Lalia's home…" she thinks aloud, before a saddened look appears on her face. "Jessica… … Dang-it, I said something mean to Nina… wait, I was walking down the stairs and there was two police men, one of them grabbed me and… oh no!" gasps Sakura, quickly standing. "I have to get outta here!"

Running around the table to get to the door, Sakura was stopped when she sees the door opening, and a policemen walk in, holding what appeared to be a chart in his left hand, causing her to back away cautiously.

"Miss Forbes, have a seat." The cop suggests, gesturing with his right hand to the chair she had left.

"That's not my name." replies Sakura, with a frown.

"I just want to ask you a few questions." States the cop calmly, soon sitting in the empty chair near him. "Please, have a seat."

Still wary of the man, Sakura returns to her seat.

"Good, now, my name is Officer Hank, Miss Forbes-"

"That's not my name." repeats Sakura, with a little more tone in her voice.

"Ok then, what would you like me to call you?" asks the cop.

"Sakura." She states simply.

"That's a strange name for a young girl."

"…"

"Ok then, Sakura, where have you been in the past year?"

"…"

Sakura looks away from the man, choosing to focus her gaze on part of the wall to her right.

"Sakura, it would be best if you answer my question, where have you been for the past year"

"Are we being recorded in here?"

"No, it's just the two of us alone in here."

"Alone huh?" comments Sakura lowly with a smirk, "Ok, I'll talk, but on one condition…"

"And what's that?"

Sakura looks up at the man again and stands, walks around the table to the mans left side before lifting her left leg over his and sitting on his lap facing him.

"Do me." She states, grinning.

"E-Excuse me!?" gasps the cops, looking quite surprised.

"You heard me…" states Sakura, "You want my secrets? Then fu*k me."

"I can't do that!"

"Why? Because I'm fifteen, under-aged?"

"Exactly, now get off me before-"

"Before what?" interrupts Sakura, smiling. "All men think about doing it with a young girl. You yourself said we're alone." She adds, before leaning against the nervous cop. "So come on, fu*k this fifteen year old pussy."

"Sakura…" states the cop, before gasping from the touch of Sakura's right hand on is crotch.

"Heh, you're already getting hard. You want it don't you?" teases Sakura, pulling back a little and reaching down with her left hand to the man's hand and lifting it to her left breast. "Mmm, feel how soft my fifteen year old breasts are? You wanna lick my nipples?"

Smiling at the cops flustered state, both gasp upon the door opening again and the cop quickly turns around in the chair to see two people walking in, a man and a woman, both dressed in black suits and matching black shaded glasses, both simply looking at the two.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" quickly states the cop, removing his hand from Sakura's breast.

"Officer…" states the man, "Leave."

"What? But I'm supposed to be questioning this girl."

"Really now?" comments the female.

The cop looks back to Sakura, who grins, before starting to slip her right hand under his pants and he quickly pushes back his chair and stands, causing Sakura to remove herself from him.

"I-I told you, this isn't what it looks like!"

The man in black steps from the door and states, simply, "Leave."

"Ok, Ok, I'm going." Replies the cop, before quickly heading out of the room, allowing the woman to close the door behind him and lock it, before standing in front of the door, as if standing guard, with her hands behind her.

The man then looks to Sakura, who had once again become nervous.

"You, sit."

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and remains where she stands. The man, looks towards his female partner, who walks from the door and to Sakura, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to her seat.

"Hey! Let go of me!" demands Sakura before the woman forces her back down on the chair.

She then returns to the door as the man sits in the remaining seat.

"Sakura, you will answer the questions I ask you, am I clear?"

"Who are you?" asks Sakura, folding her arms over her chest again, something about the two seemed suspicious to her.

"We…" starts the man. "work for the government, that's all you need to know."

"The government huh? And what would the government want with me?" asks Sakura.

"We know who and 'what' you are." States the man.

At this remark, Sakura quickly becomes curious, lowering her arms slightly.

"What?"

"We just want to ask you a couple questions." States the man, "We have no intention of harming you or kidnapping you. So if you can simply cooperate, we'll be finished quickly."

"Really?" questions Sakura, clearly not believing the man, "What about the police? You're just going give me back to them."

"If you want, we can get the local police to leave you alone." States the man, before reaching up to the shades he wears and removing them, showing his eyes to her. "We simply want information."

"Fine…" comments Sakura, with a smile and leaning forward, placing her arms on the table. "I'll bite, what do you want to know?"

"What is the planets name you've come from?"

Sakura quickly gasps in surprise at the unexpected question and sits up.

"Like I told you earlier…" states the man. "We know who and 'what', You are. You are an alien, a human/alien hybrid to be exact." He adds. "You are very sexual despite your young age and you can produce jeweled eggs from your womb, you reproduce by eggs as well. Your kind has also been showing up else where around the world. Other than what I have just listed, there is not much else we know. One of our primary concerns is are your people a threat to us humans."

Sakura initially thought she was dealing with people who were oblivious to what she was, but from the revelation of this man knowing she was a hybrid and come from another planet, she was reluctant to reveal anything and looks away from the man.

"… N-No, we're not a threat." Replies Sakura,

"Well, then what is the purpose of your people being here then? Are your people studying us, if so, for what purpose?"

Sakura wanted to be very selective in what she revealed, and the answer to the question was quite important, so she was unsure if she could safely reveal it.

"We mean you no harm." She answers, looking up to the man again.

"So what is your purpose here?" repeats the main.

"That's all I can say…" replies Sakura, placing her hands to the table and standing.

Although, Sakura was puzzled when something prevented her from standing fully upright, she felt as though hands were on her shoulders, pushing her down.

"W-What the…"

Looking to her shoulders, Sakura saw nothing and tries pushing against the force, without success. Looking forward though, she was shocked to see the female next to the door with her right hand extended towards her, who then lowers her arms slowly, causing Sakura to gasp as she was pushed back down onto the chair.

"You can use Shakra!?" gasps Sakura. "I thought you said you were human!" she adds, looking back to the man.

"Shakra?" questions the man, "Is that what it's called?"

Sakura gasps again lowers her head.

"…"

"This is our secondary concern." Comments the man. "There have been cases of humans developing strange abilities, many of those abilities, or, 'Shakra', as you seem to call it, have been of no treat or significance, but there are a select few with more, 'notable', abilities, as you just experienced, my partner has the ability to manipulate objects, any objects. So we would like to know are there any more dangerous, 'Shakra' we need to be aware of."

"…She's human?" questions Sakura, looking up again and towards the woman.

"Yes, completely."

 _'I had no idea normal humans could use Shakra too…'_ thinks Sakura. _'And that woman's Shakra seems to be Force… I wonder how strong she is…'_

"Ma'am…" states Sakura. "What's the biggest thing you've lifted with your ability?"

The woman looks away for a moment in thought before, "A city bus."

"And what's your range?"

"Thirty-two feet."

 _'So, around a three or four.'_ thinks Sakura, before looking to the man. "And you, do you have any abilities?"

"Yes." States the man. "I can command someone to do what I want."

Sakura's eyes widen at the info, before the man adds…

"I'm sure your thinking, why I didn't simply use it on you. I don't know much about it, so I try not to use it much. And you seem to be cooperating."

"So, if I wasn't cooperating…"

"You must understand, we need to know if there are any dangerous abilities, we need to look out for."

 _'I have to get outta here…'_ thinks Sakura. "I wanna leave." She states.

"You can't, we aren't done talking." States the man.

"Well I am, what are you going to do, force me to stay here against my will?" states Sakura, quickly getting to her feet again.

The man stands as well.

"Sakura, we were doing well, we just want to know what abilities are out there that we need to be aware of, then we'll leave you alone." Replies the man, as he slowly walks around the table towards her.

"I want to leave!" states Sakura, backing away.

"You can't, not yet."

Sakura continues to back away from the advancing man until her back was against the wall.

"Sakura… states the man, looking down into her eyes…

Sakura though gasps when she sees a symbol appears in the man's right eye.

"I didn't want to do this…"

"NO!" gasps Sakura, quickly closing her eyes as her arms burst into flames, causing the man to back away, in shock, before the wall Sakura was against was covered in flames, which then spreads to the other walls, causing the woman near the door to quickly move from her spot and towards the center of the room, away from the flames.

Sakura, opening her eyes from the two adults gasp, smiles.

"I'm leaving." She states, before her entire body is engulfed in flames and she quickly runs forward, the man backing away from her from the fire, as Sakura jumps onto the table and over it, finding the door locked.

"Sakura! Stop!" exclaims the man.

Sakura soon gasps though when she feels something grasp her around the neck, looking back to the woman, her hand extended towards her, Sakura lift her arms towards the two adults, propelling two balls of fire from her hands, knocking the two against the walls, which the flames were fading without Sakura's contact.

Outside of the room, the door opens in a burst of fire as Sakura leaves the room, the flames around her quickly disappearing. Looking around, she quickly discovers she's in a hallway, and heads to her right down the hall.

After turning left and into what was clearly and exit, a windowed door to the outside. Hearing the rapid footsteps behind her, Sakura quickly runs to and out the door, running into what was an empty lot.

"Great, there's no one around…"

Sakura crouches slightly, positioning her hands to the ground before a burst of continuous flames shoots from her hands as well as around her feet before she leaps into the air and into the sky like a rocket.

"Ok, now where am I?" questions Sakura as she stops her climb into sky.

Down on the ground though, the two adults emerge from the building.

"She can fly!?" gasps the man.

Sakura, hearing this, looks down to the two on the ground and gasps, before quickly flying away.

"I'll get her." States the woman, before she quickly flies into the air and chasing after Sakura, though without the flashiness that Sakura has.

Sakura soon looks back to see the woman flying after her.

_'Crap! I was hoping she didn't know she could fly. I hate fighting Force users…'_

Quickly rotating her body to see the woman as she continues flying in the direction she wanted, through the jets of flames from her hands, Sakura propels two fireballs towards the woman, who quite easily dodges them.

"Crap… Just leave me alone!" yells Sakura, before turning around again and speeding up.

"We don't want to hurt you!" calls back the woman.

Sakura, seeing cars and people on the ground below, quickly flies up, into the clouds, out of view, taking a quick look back and seeing the woman follow her into the clouds, Sakura groans.

"I can't keep this up…"

Sakura was well aware that her Shakra wasn't meant for flight, so she was burning through her energy at a rapid pace, the woman would catch her if she continued to run, so, Sakura stops and turns around in a vertical position, facing the chasing woman, who also stops in front of her, well within the range of her Shakra.

"I'm sorry if we've scared you." States the woman. "Just come back."

"I have nothing left to tell you!" replies Sakura, before the flames from her hands stop as she cups them together, gathering energy in her hands before propelling her hands out, ejecting a concentrated blast of fire towards the woman.

The woman barely dodges the blast though and thrusts her hands forward, causing Sakura to gasp as she feels her wrists grasped and her hands spread outward. After feeling her arms bound, Sakura gasps again when she feels her legs spreading against her will, now retrained in mid-air as the woman flies near her.

"Now, you will come back with me, and we'll continue our talk." States the woman.

"I haven't did anything wrong." States Sakura, struggling against the unseen binds.

"Then why run?" questions the woman, as she reaches out her right hand to Sakura's chin, making the young girl look at her, into her eyes if the glasses she wore didn't block them.

"You wouldn't tell all the governments secrets to a stranger ether.' retorts Sakura.

"Hmm, I see your point…"

"I'll just say this…" replies Sakura, "The people on the planet I'm from were in trouble, humans have helped them."

"So, we're aiding you without knowing it?"

"Yes, so that's why I said their no threat."

"Ah, I think I see now…" replies the woman, lifting her left hand up to her glasses and removing them, revealing her green eyes to Sakura. "You're only part alien, the others must've somehow impregnated the human females to birth their children. Am I right?"

"I cant tell you." Replies Sakura.

The woman finally reveals a smile.

"That's ok, you've given plenty, so I thank you for your cooperation."

"Well you're welcome." Comments Sakura, "Now can you let me go?"

"Ok then, I'll-"

Before the woman could finish, Sakura suddenly gasps out and lowers her blushing face with a groan.

"Not now…" groans Sakura, lowly.

"Is something wrong?" asks the woman.

"I-I…" starts Sakura, closing her eyes. "I'm Trancing."

"What is that?" asks the woman, before noticing Sakura's increased rate of breathing, the reddening of her face and ears.

Upon Sakura not replying though, the woman removes her right hand from her chin, her fingers brushing over Sakura's left breast for just a moment as she lowers her hand, but that brief touch through her clothing was enough for the woman to feel the hardened nub of her nipple and cause Sakura to cry out and her teen body to tremble in her still bound state.

"Wait a second…" comments the woman, eying Sakura curiously with a small smile, before reaching out her right hand and slowly, caressing the back of her fingers over the heated skin of Sakura's neck, producing a shuddering moan from the teen, before the woman pulls back her hand with a bigger smile as Sakura looks towards the woman, who could see the desperate wanting in her eyes. "Are you telling me, that, you're in a kind of Heat state?"

Sakura's eyes quickly close tightly again with a groan, a shortly after, the sweet smell of candy enters the woman's nose.

"It makes sense now…" comments the woman, with a grin as she reaches her right hand out to cup Sakura's warm cheek and closing the gap between them until only about six inches of air separated them, as she places her glasses in the pocket of her suit before lifting her left hand up Sakura's shirt and placing her hand over the cup of her bra, eliciting a gasp from Sakura, who quickly opens her eyes.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"I'm sure you know." comments the woman, brushing her right thumb over Sakura's cheek as she pushes the right cup of Sakura's bra from her breasts and cupping the flesh, feeling the hardened nipple poking into her palm, producing a louder gasp from the teen.

"B-But why?" questions Sakura.

"Honestly?" replies the woman, looking into Sakura's confused eyes with a smile. "I've always had a thing for young girls, but since I work in the government, it would be too easy for me to be caught, but right now, we're completely alone up here in the clouds, and you're in Heat right now, right? So, I just thought, I'd help you out, and I'd satisfy one of my desires, after all, this is like a once in a life-time opportunity."

The woman slides her right hand up the side of Sakura's face and brushes some of her dyed black hair from her face.

"Don't worry though, I have no intention of raping you, if you want me to stop, just say so…" adds the woman.

At this comment, the woman, stops her hands movement and simply looks into Sakura's wanting eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" asks the woman.

Sakura looks away in confusion before gasping out and closing her eyes again tightly as her body begins to shake.

"P-Please!" begs Sakura, opening her eyes to look at the woman desperately, "Keep going! Please! I can't fight it!"

The woman smiles and lightly kisses Sakura on the forehead, before lowering her right hand from her cheek and around to Sakura's back, down near her rear as she teases the teens neck with her lips and lightly squeezing the softness of Sakura's breast, actions which quickly illicit a shuddering gasp from her.

"Don't tease me!" pleads Sakura. "Please! Make me come!"

"Heh, impatient, aren't you?" comments the woman, before teasingly licking the front of Sakura's neck with the tip of her tongue, inhaling the sweet scent of the teens arousal. "Mmm, do all of you give off such a sweet smell when your aroused?"

"Y-yes! Please! My pussy! Fu*k my pussy please!" begs Sakura desperately.

"Your begging is such a turn-on, yanno?" comments the woman, before again teasing the trembling teens neck with her lips, as she takes her nipple between her left hand's thumb and index finger, finding it slick to the touch, as she also, moves her right hand from the small of Sakura's back to her front, lightly cupping the teens crotch through her skirt, immediately feeling the intense heat through the clothing and a slippery wetness, causing Sakura to take a sudden, sharp, inhale of breath and tremble vigorously with a groan. "This is what you want?" the woman asks teasingly.

"Y-Y-Yes! P-Please! Just move your hand a little more!"

"It's so hot." Comments the woman. "It almost feels like it's melting against my hand, so wet too…"

"Please! Please! Please!" begs Sakura. "I'm so close!"

Instead of moving her right hand, the woman pinches the teens nipple, which was the final shot of pleasure needed to take her over, causing Sakura to throw her head back and scream out in the pleasure of orgasm, causing the woman to feel a mild pressure against the palm of her hand.

"Heh, it feels like something's oozing from your pussy…" comments the woman with a grin, as she then begins to stroke the teens crotch, causing her to moan out louder as her body trembles vigorously in her bound position.

The woman continues to draw out Sakura's orgasm from the teasing of her nipple, neck and rubbing of her crotch until her orgasm finally passes and the woman finally pulls back to look at the tired expression on Sakura's face.

"Heh, welcome to the club."

"Club?" questions Sakura breathlessly.

The woman simply smiles before removing her right hand from Sakura's crotch and looking down, gasping a little from the large area of wetness on the front of Sakura's skirt from her hand pressing it against her crotch, as well as thick fluid running down her inner legs and dripping off her shoes.

"Wow…" she comments, removing her left hand from under the teens skirt and lowering herself down to Sakura's waist and lifting her skirt to see the entire crotch of Sakura's panties so wet she could make out her labia and pubic hair through the material, as more and more of the thick substance oozes from her panties and down her trembling legs. "Wow." She repeats. "There's so much coming out. Is this what your cum looks like?" she asks, running her left hands index finger up the teens right thigh to gather the fluid to take a closer look at it.

"Y-Yeah…" replies Sakura.

"Is it always so plentiful?"

"Yeah… my Trance is over now, so you don't have make me come again."

"Would you like another orgasm?" asks the woman, looking up at the teen smiling.

"Well, I really need to get going…" comments Sakura.

"Aww, come on, one more orgasm. I'd really like to use my tongue this time."

"U-Uh, well…" replies Sakura, with a small smile.

**\- 5:20 P.M. -**

**\- Graveyard -**

Sakura stood alone, facing a small tombstone, which read, 'Jessica Hopper, 1993 - 2008'.

A brief, stiff breeze causes Sakura's skirt to flutter, revealing her lack of underwear, before she lowers herself to her knees in front of the stone, with her eyes watering…

"Jessica… I'm so sorry that I put my egg inside you. If I hadn't, you'd still be alive… you'd be asking me to lay an egg for you… you'd…"

Before Sakura could finish, she quickly bursts into crying as she lowers her head to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jessica! I'm so sorry!"

For the next few minutes, the teen cries, overcome by the guilt she feels for her friend.

It was in this state, that Nina finds Sakura, coming up to Sakura's right, looking concerned at Sakura's sadness, before she flies in front of Sakura and lands on the grass, then lowers herself to her hands and knees before her body glows.

_'Sakura…'_

"Huh?" questions Sakura, opening her eyes, from the familiar voice in her head.

_'Sakura, don't cry.'_

"Jessica!?" gasps the teen, quickly lifting herself in a sitting position, looking around the graveyard quickly.

_'I forgive you Sakura, you're not to blame for what happened to me.'_

"Yes I am!" replies Sakura, still crying, before gasping as she notices Nina on the ground in front of her, her entire body glowing brightly. "Nina!?"

_'Please Sakura, I don't have much longer, I don't blame you, please, forgive yourself.'_

"How can I? If I never put my egg in you, you would be alive today." Replies Sakura, looking to Nina.

_'Please Sakura, I would feel bad knowing that you're blaming yourself.'_

"But…"

_'Forgive yourself Sakura, please, I'm hap-'_

"Jessica?" Questions Sakura from the sudden stopping of the voice, before she sees the glow from Nina fade and Nina collapse onto the ground, before her body begins to fade. "Nina!?" she gasps, quickly scooping the fading fairy in her hands. "I'm sorry for calling you useless! I didn't mean it!"

Sakura sees Nina give a smile, though before the fairy nearly fades to nothing, her egg appears and encloses her in it.

"Nina! I didn't wish for anything!" states Sakura crying as she holds the egg in her hands.

With no response from the egg though, Sakura looks back to the tombstone in front of her.

"You couldn't revive her, but you could let me speak to her…" she comments, before looking down to the egg in her hands. "If I don't forgive myself, Jessica won't be able to rest in peace…"

**\- 5:55 P.M. -**

**\- Lalia's Room -**

_'Are you serious!?'_ came a girl's voice from the cell phone in Lalia's hands, who lay on her bed, on her stomach, flipping through a video game magazine.

"Yeah, my a*s was sore for like thirty minutes." Complains Lalia.

_'Geez, I can't remember the last time I got a spanking.'_

"She actually put me over her lap too!"

 _'Seriously!?'_ gasps the girl.

"Yeah, it was more embarrassing than the pain of the actual spanking."

_'Really?'_

"Well, probably not more embarrassing, but it was pretty close."

_'Your butt feels better now though right?'_

"Yeah, after I gave in though, my mom tried to be 'nice' and fingered me a little."

_'Heh, really?'_

"Yeah, but I wasn't in the mood for that though, I just wanted to-"

Before Lalia could finish though, she hears a tapping at her window, looking towards it, she gasps as she sees, Sakura's smiling face, who was clearly hanging on the side of the windowsill.

"What the…"

 _'What's wrong?'_ asks the girl on the cell phone.

"It's nothing, I'll call you later." Replies Lalia as she removes herself from the bed and ends the call, placing the phone back in her pocket as she walks to her window and opening it. "Sara!? What the heck are you doing? Did you escape or something?"

Upon opening the window, Sakura greets with a smiling 'Hey.', as she climbs into the room, gasping as she flips and lands on her butt.

"Ow!" groans the younger girl rubbing her butt.

"What are you doing here?" asks Lalia, closing her window. "I saw the police take you away."

"Lalia, I don't have much time…" states Sakura, "Do you want to come with me?"

At the offer, Lalia, looks away for a moment before, "Yanno, ever since you left, I was thinking about when it would be my turn. I've been thinking about it for awhile now, but, I like it here on Earth, I'm happy and I even have a boyfriend, and I like my parents too."

"Well, you can bring your parents with you yanno." Replies Sakura, getting to her feet and brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah, I know; sorry, but I'm staying."

"You sure?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah, I decided this a few months ago."

"Well, if that's your decision…" replies Sakura, with a smile. "But…" she adds, taking one of Lalia's hands and leading her back to her bed, where both sit down on it, Sakura sitting to Lalia's left. "I want to give you something before I leave."

"Ok." Replies Lalia, wondering at what Sakura could give her. "What is it?"

"This…" states Sakura, as she leans towards Lalia and kisses her fully on the lips.

Lalia's eyes quickly widen at the surprise, before gasping into the kiss from feeling her body, heating up and a rapidly growing need from her crotch. Seconds into the kiss, Sakura's lifts her right hand up behind Lalia's head and wraps her left arm around the older girl's body to keep her upright.

 _'What's she doing to me?'_ thinks Lalia, feeling a surge of pleasure filling her body, much of it gathering in her pussy, causing it to ooze her Honey at an increased pace. _'Sara's, making me Trance, but…'_

As Lalia's eyelids slowly begins to lower, she's suddenly jolted with the shock of a powerful orgasm, closing her eyes tightly, breaking the kiss with a loud moan as her pussy floods her panties and jeans in her honey.

During Lalia's orgasm, Sakura holds her in a hug, until the spasms and involuntary jerks of pleasure fade from Lalia's body, who then sighs in the afterglow of orgasm, resting against Sakura.

"What… What did you do to me?" asks Lalia breathlessly.

"Helping you mature." Replies Sakura, before pulling away from Lalia. "Go look in the mirror."

Lalia shakily gets to her feet, feeling the mess of her honey in the crotch of her panties and jeans, also going down her legs. Making her way to the mirror, Lalia gasps a little at seeing her eyes had turned white.

"My eyes, there the same as yours." She comments, seeing Sakura walk pass the mirror behind her and to the window. "Sara wait, did you find Nina?" she asks, turning around to look at Sakura.

"Yeah…" replies Sakura, smiling a little as she looks down. "I apologized to her."

"That's good… and Sara…"

"Yeah?" asks Sakura, looking up to Lalia, who walks to her and places a hand to her shoulder.

"Try not to blame yourself for what happened to Jessica, she really loved you, I think it would make her feel bad if she knew you blamed yourself."

Sakura lifts her right hand up to Lalia's on her shoulder with a bigger smile.

"Thanks Lalia, I visited her grave before I came here, I feel a lot better about it now, you don't have to worry."

Smiling at Sakura's reply, Lalia hugs the younger girl for a moment, who also hugs her back.

"Guess this really is good-bye this time." Comments Lalia, pulling back from Sakura.

"Yeah, I won't be coming back, even if I wasn't caught, I'm part of the last round of Retrievers." Replies Sakura.

"Well, do you have enough time for little 'fun' before you leave?" asks Lalia, lowering her right hand from Sakura's shoulder to her breasts.

"Sure." Replies Sakura, with a smile.

**EPILOGUE**

**\- Six Months Later -**

**\- Lalia's Room -**

Lalia currently lays on her back on her bed, dressed in just a white bra, her right hand down at her crotch running her fingers through her pubic hair as she watches T.V., though after a few moments, she notices the sky outside her window suddenly darken, though, figuring the sun was being blocked by the sun, Lalia didn't think much of it, until, she hears the screeching of tires and soon, commotion from people outside.

Now curious, Lalia removes herself from her bed and walks to her window and looks out, seeing many people out of there cars pointing up to the sky, curious at what the people were seeing, Lalia opens her window and moves her head out of the window and looks up to the sky and gasps as she sees what is quite clearly a UFO, having a shape similar to a triangle.

"Holy fu*k!?" gasps Lalia, before quickly leaving the window and rushing out of her room and down the stairs soon seeing that the front door was open and her mom and dad near the door, looking up at the craft, though the two, as well as Lalia herself, was unaware of Lalia's lack of panties.

"It's a UFO!" declares Lalia.

 _'People of Earth!'_ states a female voice from the craft, causing a simultaneous gasp to be heard from the people on the ground. _'As I'm sure you are aware, there have been cases of children and their parents disappearing. We will explain the reason for this soon, but I would just like to say that we mean you no harm.'_

Quickly after this though, a female child's voice is heard…

_'Fear us Human's! We will make you our slaves! Muhahahah!'_

There was another collective gasp, before the adults voice returned.

_'No, no, no! She's just kidding! Don't worry, we would like to be friends with you humans.'_

A sigh, before the voice returns, though, it didn't seem to be directed at the people…

_'What have I told you about interfering with mommies job!?'_

_'But mom-'_ comes the younger girl's voice.

_'Don't you 'but' me young lady! I'm doing something very serious right now. Do you want a spanking!?'_

_'No, I'm sorry! But mom!'_

_'What is it!?'_

_'The Light is still on.'_

_'Huh, crap! S-sorry about that down there.'_

_'Hehehe, mommy embarrassed herself in front of a whole city!'_

There was a loud round of laughter from the people on the ground, including Lalia and her parents, who glance to their daughter and her dad gasps, "Lalia! Where's your clothes!?"

"Huh- Ahh!" replies Lalia, before looking down at herself and seeing that she was naked from the chest down, causing her to immediately gasp in embarrassment and run back into the house.

THE END


End file.
